The Dead Guy that Looked Just Like Our Father!
by Jay Winchester
Summary: This is something that occurred to me really late at night!Don’t judge me!If you think that you are brave enough then read!But I must warn you, it’s totally crack fic!Supernatural and Grey's Anatomy Crossover!Sending Denny to the Bright Light Campaign.


Hi everyone, this is something silly that occurred to me a little while ago! Hope you liked it!

It's a crossover between Grey's Anatomy and Supernatural. I'll be posting in both categories. Hope you liked!

This story has spoilers! About Supernatural Seasons 1,2 and Grey's Anatomy Seasons 1,2,3 and 5. Be aware.

**Disclaimer: **I'm completely off my medication. What can I say! I wish they were here so we could play! But for now I don't own anything! Don't sue!

* * *

Somewhere in the USA Roads.

The Impala cross the road smoothly. Inside the car Ac/Dc You shook Me All Night Long is playing on the new Ipod hack.

"_So Dean, do you mind telling me where the hell are we going?"_ Sam asked slightly bored.

"_I received an email from an old friend, she needs our help."_ Dean tried to sound casual.

"_Dude, there are so many thing wrong in this sentence. Since when do you have a friend? And an email account, by the way? And how does she know what we do?" _Now he was interested.

"_Shut up bitch."_ Dean replied.

"_Jerk, but seriously. Who is she? And how does she know about us?"_ Sam insisted.

"_Oh I met her and a friend when they were backing packing through US. You're at Stanford."_ Dean said.

"_Oh". _He went silent.

"_It's okay Sammy. They had doctors as parents and help me out after an encounter with a nasty spirit. I lost a little too much of blood and probably rambled about our line of work. I remember finding dad beyond pissed at our motel when I head back."_ Dean told him.

"_And how did she find you after so long?"_ Sam couldn't stop himself now.

"_Funny story. Actually I didn't believe that she bought my whole story about being a Ghostbusters."_

Sam rolled his eyes at this statement. _"And?"_

"_So I gave her an email account that I just kept for hot chicks you know, but she remembered and sent me an email a couple of weeks ago."_

"_About?"_ Sam continued to stare at his brother in disbelief.

"_She is a doctor now, one of her friends is having trouble with a spirit and apparently she is seeing her dead fiancé, so maybe the hospital is haunted."_ Dean tried to explain.

"_So here we go?"_ Sam asked.

"_Here we go, Sammy!"_ Dean teased.

_It__'s Sam. _He pouted.

The Metallicar drives away.

Seattle Grace Hospital in Seattle, Washington.

"_Dean"_. Sadie called. "_Nice to see you."_

_Hello __Sadie. This is my brother Sam._ Dean introduced them.

"_Nice to meet you_." She said.

"_Nice to meet you too."_ He replied.

"_So Sadie what seems to be the problem?"_ Dean asked her.

"_I told you on my email… _She said.

"_Yeah I know, but our fans needs to be constantly reminded about our case and stuff." _Dean cut her.

"_Ah okay. I'm new here so I didn't know that… Following my train of thought - my roommate is seeing her dead fiancé. He died last year in this hospital."_ She explained.

"_Can we talk to her?"_ Sam demanded.

"_Sure meet me at my place tonight; she will be there with her boyfriend and my best friend and her boyfriend as well." _She smiled and walked away.

[Edition effect – time passed really quickly!]

**Hours later the Impala is parking in front of the house, amazingly Dean found the place, even though he hasn't been in the city before or he didn't even think about getting the ****address, but this is a minor detail. Moving on.**

They knock at the door.

"_Hi." _Said a pretty blonde with a crazy look on her face.

"_Hello. We are Dean and Sam Winchester; we are here to see Sadie." _Sam said.

"_Oh sure. Come on in."_

"_Sadie." _She yelled and started to go upstairs just when Sadie and a guy were entering the room.

"_Izzie?" _The guy asked.

"_What Alex?" _She snapped rudely.

"_Humm. These guys, they are here for you!"_ He tried to tell her.

"_No, they said that they want to talk with Sadie."_ She corrected him.

"_Yeah, but she told me a crazy story about them and I think that, well I think they can help you out."_ He continued.

"_Alex I'm not insane."_ She tried to make a point.

"_I'm not saying that, but you're daydreaming about you dead fiancé, this can't be normal."_ He explained her.

"_Tell him to go away. I'm real Izzie."_ Denny said form behind her.

"_Shut up both of you."_ She looked guiltily.

"_Madam? Why don't you tell us what is happening?"_ Dean smiled his famous – I'm deadly gorgeous you should drop dead – smile and she was immediately willingly to cooperate and tell him everything she knew.

Jesus it was so easy sometimes – He thought.

"_Okay. So I had this patient last year, he needed a new heart. He spent half of season 2 waiting for the damn thing and on the last episode he died from a blood clot."_ She began.

"_Oh_." The Winchesters said at the same time.

"_Yeah I know. All the fans were devastated. I was devastated. You know if the writers wanted him dead, why he came back in the season 3 to help my friend Meredith on her really near death experience." _She continued.

"_Meredith?"_ Sam asked.

"_Oh yeah. You never heard of her. And she will not be in this story, but she is very famous around here. Dark and twisted person trying to be shiny and happy, you know?"_ She looked positively crazy now.

"_Seriously, let's just skipped this. So you think you're seeing him?" _Sam said.

"_I'm right here Izzie tell them_." Denny continued to speak.

She looked slightly annoyed but continued.

"_Yes __he started to appear to me a couple of weeks ago. You might think is strange of course we're now on season 5, but in our account he died last year you understand. I'm not as crazy as I sound. I tried really hard to move on, you know. I hook up with my BFF and that didn't work out. I destroyed his marriage almost ruined our friendship, but somehow everything turned out okay. But now I was happy I have a new boyfriend and he is really normal. He had some issues, had his problems last year, as well, you know? Leaving - the whole my mommy was depressed and tried to kill herself while my father beat the crap out of him and then leave us for good, plus the crazy girlfriend with the imaginary baby and the suicide attempt – out of the picture. He is pretty good. At least he is not seeing dead people."_ She looked completely crazy now.

Dean looked to Sam. Sam looked at his brother.

Both were think the same think.

The CW doesn't pay us well enough to handle things like this.

"_So Izzie it is?"_ Sam asked her.

"_Yes."_ She confirmed.

"_We're going to perform a very trick, very expensive ritual and use all your lipstick and condiments to draw strange freaking symbols on your kitchen floor, is that okay with you?"_He told her.

They weren't surprised when she answered.

"_Of course you can't do that. How can I cook breakfast tomorrow?"_ She asked a little taken aback.

"_But that way we will be able to talk wit your dead fiancé."_ Dean tried to sound confident.

"_Oh… If it is like that then, sure, why not?"_ She replied.

"_W__hat was his name again?"_ Sam asked.

"_Denny Duquett__e."_ She answered.

[Another Edition Effect]

**In an amazingly short period of time Dean and Sam gathered all the things they need to ****perform the ritual. **

**Lavender**** oil great stuff to sum spirits and give your hair a floral scent. **

**All the lipstick to draw on ****Meredith's kitchen floor – she was going to be pissed.**

**And an incredibly amount of salt - For a house of 5 doctors that don't seem to eat or cook. **

**They also needed something that belonged to the spirit, but ****Alex burned the sweater on the episode 4 so they had to go with Izzie. So Izzie, Alex, Dean, Sam and Denny's spirit were on Meredith's kitchen floor.**

"_So let's all give hands"_ Sam told them.

"_This is really necessary?"_ Dean asked annoyed.

"_Dean, we need to look like pros."_ Sam tried to kill his brother with his eyes.

"_But this is ridiculously, why every scary movie about spirits has to have someone holding hand and summing a spirit?"_ Dean asked annoyed.

"_Dean?"_ Sam rolled his eyes.

"_Okay."_ Dean gave in.

"_Denny Duquette are you here with us? Show yourself."_ Sam commanded.

Izzie could see Denny making funny face behind Sam's back. She couldn't suppress a laugh.

"_Madam you need to focus." _Dean tried to silence her.

"_Sorry."_ She apologized

"_Denny are you here?."_ Sam asked again.

"_Yes. Of course I'm here." _He yelled thinking that no one could see him.

But Sam and Dean look up to where he was now sitting.

"_Holly crap."_ Alex exclaimed.

"_Dad?" _Both boys said_._

"_What?"_ Alex, Izzie and Denny yelled back.

"_Dad is that you?"_ Dean asked

"_Denny do you have kids?" _Izzie asked him.

"_No and no. I don't know what they you talking about." _He looked alarmed among both boys and the doctors.

"_Sir with all do respect you look a hell like our father." _Sam tried to explain.

"_Really?" _Denny asked suspiciously.

"_Yes." _Dean answered.

"_His name was John Winchester ring any bells?"_

"_No." _Denny said.

"_So why are you here, Sir?"_ Sam asked.

"_Please call me Denny." _He told them.

"_I'm here for Izzie and of course for the mind blowing sex."_ Denny replied.

"_Are you having sex with a dead man spirit?"_ Dean was shocked

"_Y-e-s." _Izzie said her face redden.

"_Seriously?"_ Sam was embarrassed as well.

"_Y__ou're sick."_ Dean was trying to absorb the whole situation.

"_Hey it's my fiancée you re talking about." _Denny tried to defend her_._

"_And my current girlfriend." _Alex said as well.

"_Dude she is cheating on you, with a dead guy." _Dean tried to be the voice of reason, what's something really surprising.

Alex looked like he might punch Dean on the face, so Sam tried to calm everybody down.

"_S__orry; Sorry we are very sorry, right Dean?" _He said.

"_Y__eah sure."_ Dean agreed.

"_Denny can you tell us your story?"_ Sam asked the spirit.

"_Well I died from a heart transplant complication on the last episode of season 2 – Losing my Religion." _Denny told them.

Sam shot Dean a look – the one – "we need to talk now" - look.

They left the room to summarize all the information.

"_So Sammy what do ya think? A vengeful spirit? A case of collective paranoia? I'm going with every possible thing here." _Dean said_._

"_Is that all you cant think about?" _Sam asked him.

"_Geek boy I'm not sure I want to play this game anymore. This is the most screwed up hunt that we ever had." _He spoke.

"_You said that about the bank gig…" _Sam told him.

"_I'm saying the same thing now. Is not like you never said the same thing again and again, Bitch!"_ He liked using their old nickname; it made him remember the season 1.

"_Jerk."_ Sam answered automatically.

"_You see, Sammy."_ Dean told him.

"_It's Sam." _Sam again answered automatically.

"_That's what I'm talking about."_ Dean said trying to make a point.

"_Seriously Dude, quit that. I'm trying to summarize all our information so far - Don't you find strange that dad died from a heart condition on the first episode of season 2 - In My Time of Dying?"_

"_Sam we fought spirits, demons and evil thing we see strange everyday." _Dean had another point there.

"_Yeah. Dean but these episodes are both at the same period of time and they are both song tittles named."_ Sam tried to explain to him.

"_Boys?"_ Denny asked in a fatherly voice.

"_Yes sir."_ He received they automatically reply.

"_Denny."_ He corrected them.

"_Sorry, but our daddy always called us like that."_ Dean told him.

"_Oh. Really? I didn't know that, but I liked you two since the very begging of this entirely strange fan fiction, called a fatherly connection, I don't know, but you do realize that I'm only 12 years old then you Dean? This sound a little bit too kinky even for me."_ He said.

"_Are you serious?"_ Sam asked surprised.

"_Yes, but while I was alive people usually said that I looked a lot like this actor Jonas Danny Morgan …no… Jeffrey Dean… yeah Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Saw a movie with him last week. Ps. I love you. Hell of a butt that guy has."_ Denny spoke.

"_Sir, too much information."_ Dean was mortified.

"_Oh sorry. It seems that he is a big star now."_ Denny continued.

"_So Denny if you are sure that you're not our father then you have to go."_ Sam told him.

"_Where?"_ Denny looked at him confused.

"_To the bright light_." Alex said to him.

"_I don't see any bright light."_ Denny tried to explain to them.

"_Yeah Denny follow the light. First is just for the hot blowing mind sex and then you are throwing things at people and bang you became a nasty spirit and we will have to salt ad burn your corpse and won't be pretty."_ Dean told him.

"_But I'm here for Izzie."_ He tried to make them understand.

"_Seriously Denny__, quit that already. She is fine. After this arc of the story if she doesn't get an Emmy she will kill herself and be with you on dead people land, but seriously you gotta move on."_ Sam said repeating the word seriously for the fifth time in this story.

"_Oh M__er is going to love you. She just says seriously all the time."_ Izzie squeaked.

"_But…"_ Sam looked at her like she had grown another head.

"_Sorry Denny is your time…is either us or Melinda Gordon…and dude that chick can talk…"_ Dean told him.

"_But she is hot…"_ Alex said.

All the men shake their heads in agreement.

"_I'll give you that."_ Dean said.

"_But seriously_ – Sam was saying…

"You did again…" – Izzie exclaimed.

"_W__e are going to start the ritual."_ He continued.

Sam read the Latin chant form their dad's journal – Incredible how an obsessed man can put so much information on a book so tiny.

When they finished reading the spirit of Denny Duquette was gone.

Dean tried to make a move on Sadie, but that house freaked him out so he decided he wasn't in the mood for that. Joke. Dean W. was always in the mood.

After some hot mind blowing sex with a shirtless Jensen Ackles aka Dean Winchester…And a Sammy that was nowhere to be seen. Thanks God. But seriously where does he hide everything Dean needs to cool of his steamy?? Anyways…another job done…and this time they walked out of it without a scratch which is good thing to start it with.

The Impala is seen leaving Meredith's house.

The brothers are listening to rock form the 80's and discussing theirs next gig…

"_So D__ean while you re cooling off some of your steamy I googled this guy Jeffrey Dean Morgan and he looked a lot like dad too."_ Sam told him. _"Maybe you should check him out after this gig that I found"_ He continued.

"_Wh__at it is now?"_ Dean asked in good humor.

"_This woman she saw her dead husband and now she thinks she is being haunted by him."_ Sam explained.

"_What is his name?"_ Dean asked.

"_Judah Botwin._" He said. "_She lives in this fake town in California – Agrestic."_

"_Okay let's go. Fake towns are always hard to find."_ He put his foot on the gas pedal and the Metallicar responded.

"_Oh. And __great news. She said that she could pay us if we like some green leafs, I didn't understand what she meant but I guess she is talking about dollars, right?_ Sam asked innocently.

"_Sam green leafs is a nickname to marihuana."_ Dean told him.

"_But seriously dude, who would pay someone with marihuana? _He asked surprised.

"_You're right Sammy…" _

_It__'s Sam, Dean._

_I quit__ that if you quit the seriously thing, its driving me nuts. _Dean said deadly serious.

At midnight the clock strikes. Meredith (she had to be in this story) was on her way to grab a glass of water, but when she entered her kitchen she saw a mess. All her lavender oil was now ruined… Jesus, what about the salt… and OMG her lipsticks.

"_Izzie…."_ She screamed.

Izzie come running in the kitchen looking guilty.

"_Seriously?"_ Meredith said.

"_See you did it again!"_ Izzie smiled.

The End.

* * *

Okay, total craziness, but there are some real facts in this whole story, like the one where JDM is really twelve years older than Jensen and Jared. But the most incredible thing is that this amazing actor actually played these 3 roles at the same time, and died on the 3 TV Shows.

(SN / GA and Weeds)

I love Grey's Anatomy and Supernatural with all my (L) I did this just to play in their amazing universe. Supernatural is the best show ever and it doesn't get the support it deserves, especially for the CW. Grey's is also amazing, but I'm not very happy with the Denny/Izzie situation. I loved him and was devastated when he died – I cried my eyes out – but come on. Seriously? Is he really necessary, now? After so long? Jeffrey is doing an amazingly job as ever, but Shonda send him to the light or Dean and Sam are really going to pay a visit to Seattle.

Even if you didn't liked, send me a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
